


Lust

by kixxus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxus/pseuds/kixxus
Summary: you’ve always had a thing for levi and you finally you tell him how you feel. you didn’t expect much after saying it, but you never expected him to respond the way he did.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 17





	Lust

it was your third year in the survey corps and you had made a lot of friends. you and levi always seemed to be a bit closer than he was to everyone else. you just assumed maybe you understood each other a bit better, but recently the two of you had been becoming really close.

after a long day of training it was time for dinner. i went into my room and changed into some fancier clothes than just my uniform. i know i shouldn’t, but i wanted to impress someone. i wore a low cut black shirt showing off a good amount of cleavage, and black jeans. i straightened my hair and put on a bit of makeup. i walked into the dining hall and got food and sat down with mikasa, armin, jean, and eren. sasha and connie were off goofing around together. i looked around but the guy wasn’t there.

“hey eren how’s the titan training with hanji going?” i asked.

“horrible. today she made me change 4 times! i basically collapsed after! and the other day she made me drink this weird juice she made and i was throwing up for hours.”

“well sounds like you got your work cut out for you!”

“don’t worry eren i’ll never let hanji hurt you.” said mikasa.

“uh ok?” eren said confused and a bit creeped out.

“and i’ll always protect you too mikasa!” jean chimed in.

“I DONT WANT YOUR PROTECTION JEAN! I WANT ERENS!” Mikasa yelled.

“WHY? IM SO MUCH BETTER THAN HE IS.” jean yelled back.

“HOW ARE YOU BETTER THAN ME WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE A HORSE?” eren joined in.

“well i think this is my cue to head out.” i mumbled but nobody heard me. 

i had been looking around earlier and noticed levi wasn’t here so i wanted to bring him food. i grabbed a plate and headed to his office. after three knocks he said to come in so i did. 

“what’re you doing here? shouldn’t you be in dinner with your friends?” levi asked.

“well i saw you weren’t there so i wanted to bring you some food, and they were getting into a heated debate about how jean looked like a horse, and so i thought it was best to leave them be,” i laughed.

“of course they are.” 

i walked over to his desk and put the plate down. 

“well if you’re busy i’ll leave you be.” i smiled at him and started to walk out when i felt him grab my hand,

“wait, you don’t have to go,” levi said then immediately dropping my hand.

“oh, okay i’ll stay.” 

i sat down at the chair across from his desk. it was kinda awkward for a minute because we were both just sitting there staring at the floor in silence. i couldn’t help but wonder why he didn’t want me to go. i’ve always thought he was very attractive, like very attractive, but i never thought we were anything more than friends. i mean if he wanted to be i would wanna be more, but i didn’t think he did. does he? levi finally looked up and broke the silence.

“y/n do you like eren?” 

i looked at him confused trying to understand what he meant but his expressionless face was as unreadable as ever. 

“what? no, of course i don’t. eren and i are just friends.” i sincerely stated.

“mmm.” he replied. 

“why do you ask?”

“i just see you two together a lot, and you guys seem to get along pretty well. that’s it...” levi trailed off.

is levi jealous?

“oh okay.”

another silence swept through the office. i looked up at him and he was looking at me, i quickly looked away. 

“y/n.”

“yeah?”

“you look good tonight.”

i internally screamed. i mean he was the person i was trying to impress. i played it cool though. i shot him a small smile and said “thank you.”

i started to get up out of the chair. i saw levi’s eyes flicker down to my breasts, because they were pretty much out in the open due to the low cut shirt, but then he quickly brought his gaze back up to my face. i chuckled a bit.

“anyways, don’t work too hard, and eat some dinner.” i said walking to the door.

“mmm.” levi replied starting to get back to working on paperwork.

i was just opening the door now about to walk out.

“oh and levi?”

“what?” 

“i don’t want eren, because i want you.” 

i couldn’t keep it an anymore. i wanted him to know how i felt, and i wanted him to know it would only ever be him and no one else. if he doesn’t feel the same way i think i’ll probably go and get eaten by a titan but maybe he does. i waited a couple seconds for a response but levi stayed quiet. i took that as my answer and walked out. i shut the door and leaned my back against it. why did i say that. now our friendship will be ruined because i had to say something. it’ll only be awkward from here on out. i felt my eyes start to well up. no not here i thought. i walked with my head down past the dining hall and to the rooms. everyone in the cadet corps had their own rooms so i ran to mine. i shut the door and flopped onto my bed. the sadness of my rejection had dissipated for the time being but now i just felt stupid. i walked to my vanity and started taking off the makeup i put on. all for some guy who doesn’t even like me back. although levi could never be just ‘some guy’. i changed into an oversized t-shirt and just my underwear and put my hair in a messy bun. i didn’t wanna have to keep thinking about tonight so i just decided to go to sleep. slowly after the events replayed in my mind for what felt like the hundredth time i drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

i wake up suddenly to knocks at the door. i look at the clock. it was 2:30 am. why is somebody at my door at this time. maybe mikasa forgot something earlier when she came to my room to talk to me about eren. that girl really is obsessed with him. anyways i don’t know why she wouldn’t just get it tomorrow when i’m awake though. i get up and walk to the door. i open it and see levi there. suddenly i remembered earlier that night and felt immensely embarrassed.

“oh uh levi what’re you doing here? it’s 2:30 in the morning ya know?” 

“i know. i wanted to come because i didn’t want you to think that i don’t like you or we’re not friends anymore or something.”

“no it’s fine i shouldn’t have said that, i mean you’re my friend, and my superior too. i understand you don’t feel the same way.” 

“no that’s not it.” levi said.

“huh?” i replied confused. if he didn’t come to friendzone me why is he here?

levi walked forward so there was almost no space between us. he slowly leaned in and kissed me softly. i felt butterflies shoot up my spine as the kiss deepened. before it continued he pulled away.

“is this okay?” he asked.

“yes, keep going,” i said back.  
he smirked and closed the door. he went back into the kiss and wrapped his hands around my waist. i could feel myself getting wet from his touch. he pulled me closer to him. our tongues met as the kiss got sloppier. he pulled away and started kissing and sucking on my neck. my head tilted up and i let out a small moan. the hands that were once on my waist started to travel under my oversized shirt onto my ass. i was too tired to remember when i got the door before, but now it occurred to me that i didn’t have any pants on. levi didn’t seem to mind though so i didn’t either. his hands massaged and squeezed my ass. it felt so good to be touched by him. i never wanted anyone to touch me ever again unless it was him. i wanted more. needed more. 

“levi i-“

he seemed to know exactly what i wanted though as he picked me up with my legs around his waist and put me onto the bed. my legs were still around him as he got on top of me. he looked at me with his blue eyes. usually his face was unreadable but right now it was clear what he was thinking about. his expression was full of lust. he wanted me just as much as i wanted him. 

he pulled in to kiss me again and pushed his boner up against me. i felt my heart beat quicken. he was so hard from this. my hand traveled down his shirt and down to his pants. i started to palm his erection and he let out a small groan as i reached his tip. he pulled away from the kiss. 

“do you want to?” he said.

he didn’t necessarily say it but i knew what he meant. 

“yes.” i said back.

he smirked and started to pull off my shirt. i didn’t have a bra on under. he looked down to my tits. 

“wow,” he said.

he went to my collar bone and started kissing down to my chest. his tongue found my nipple and he started to suck on it. his hand grabbed the other one and squeezed it a little.

once he was done fondling my breasts he continued kissing down my body leaving little marks where he wanted to. when he reached the top of my underwear line he stopped and moved to my thighs. he left marks all up my thighs. then finally after i felt like i was going to die from anticipation he found his way to my panties. by then i was so wet there was a spot through my underwear. he licked my clit through the fabric. he was teasing me. he knew how much i wanted it, how desperate i was for him.

“stop teasing me,” i said.

“okay fine,” he chucked a bit.

he pulled my underwear off in one swift motion and threw them to the other side of the room. his tongue found its way to my clit and i threw my head back at the feeling. his tongue swirled around in circles and up and down, and in and out of my opening. his finger slowly pushed into me and he curled it up. he slowly went in and out taking note of how i responded to it. he quickened his pace as he saw i was close. his other hand found his way to my boob and started massaging it a little. i put my hand over my mouth to keep from moaning by how good it felt. i felt my orgasm start coming. 

“don’t put your hand over your mouth. i want to hear you say my name.” levi said.

i took my hand away because now that i was reaching my orgasm i couldn’t hold in my moans anymore. all i could say was his name. i chanted it louder the faster he went and suddenly i reached my peak. levi continued to finger me and lick my clit but slowed down a bit so i could ride out my orgasm. after i caught my breath he took his fingers out of me and licked them off. he came back up to me and gave me a small kiss before taking off his shirt. his abs were hard and defined. i’d seen him with his shirt off plenty of times before during training but never up close. 

“do you have a condom?” levi asked.

“yeah they’re in the drawer over there.” i pointed to my nightstand beside my bed. 

he pulled one out and unbuttoned his pants.

“wait, let me.” i said. i motioned for him to lay down on the bed. he laid down with his legs spread out a little and looked at me.

i kneeled between his legs and yanked on his pants a little so they were down to his thighs. i could see the bulge in his underwear and it was big. i mean i guess the height on him traveled other places if you know what i mean. i pulled down his underwear and grabbed his dick. i ran my tongue up his length to the tip. levi cursed under his breath. i started sucking slightly on the tip. i wasn’t sure if i could fit him all in my mouth because he was much bigger than anyone i’d ever given head to before. i took a little more in at a time. levi had put his hand on my head to hold my hair back but suddenly he pushes my head down onto him taking all of his length into my mouth. i choked a little and he brought my head back up before slamming it back down. he continued this and threw his head back. he groaned at how good it felt. tears started welling in my eyes. he pulled me up again and looked at me. i looked up at him too teary eyed. 

“you’re so gorgeous” he said. 

i took my mouth off his cock and pulled his pants and underwear off. i made sure to put the condom on before we started. i straddled him and slowly pushed myself onto his length. i hadn’t had sex in a while so the feeling of him inside me stung a little, but he didn’t mind giving me a minute to adjust. once i was comfortable i slowly started bouncing up and down. he put his hands on my waist to help me. 

“you feel so good.” he said.

once i had a rhythm going i sped up the pace. he felt amazing. he seemed to fit perfectly in me. when i started to get tired he’d bounce me up and down on him and thrust into me. the strokes started getting sloppier as we were both desperate to have our release. once i found mine i pulsed and tightened around him while saying his name. i was trying so hard not to be loud because mikasas room is right next to mine, but i couldn’t help it. he groaned at the tightening around him and his breathing started to change as he came also. i slowed down so we could both keep the orgasm going. i didn’t rush to get off of him and i waited until we both caught our breath. when i got off him i layed down next to him on the bed and he took of the condom throwing it in the trash by my nightstand. levi looked back at me and kissed me softly. 

“so you never told me if you liked me too.” i laughed a little.

“y/n do you really think i’d just do all that if i didn’t have feelings for you?”

“i don’t know, maybe you’re a player.” 

“tch, brat.”

he then pulled me in and spooned me until i fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a levi one shot i wrote like two weeks ago i just found in my notes so i decided to post it


End file.
